


It's for your own good, Tommy.

by Malaise_Incarnate



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, But sad tommy, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP prison, DreamSMP prison, Gaslighting, Gen, Heavily Betaed, Locked In, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Fluff, Oblivious ghostbur, Oneshot, Pandora's Vault, Phil is only really mentioned but his capture sets off all of this, Prison, Prison AU, Prisoner TommyInnit, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, The Voices, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worried Technoblade, mentions of abandonment, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate
Summary: After Phil is captured by the citizens of L'Manberg, Technoblade makes a deal with the devil.He's noticed his younger brothers suicidal tendencies, but he hadn't know what to do about it. So when Dream comes to him, promising him a way to keep Tommy safe, how can Technoblade refuse? Sure, locking his brother up in an inescapable prison may not be morally correct, but... it's for his own good, right?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 354





	It's for your own good, Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEAD THE TAGS!  
> This story gets fairly dark near the end, so if you see something that might be a trigger to you, please do not read this story! Your mental health comes first!
> 
> Also, HUGE thanks to [Newt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilnewt) for Beta-ing this fic, it wouldn't be half as good as it is without their help! I love you sm <33

"Techno, when will Phil come home?"

_ Soon, Tommy, soon. _

It had been ages since Phil had returned to their little log cabin in the woods. Techno was getting worried, but he couldn't let his younger brother see that. When he'd found Tommy living under his house, sick from the snow and terrified out of his mind, Techno had vowed to protect his little brother from any more harm. He'd told Phil what had happened, and the older had helped him nurse Tommy back to health. The boy was healthy again, and back to his old, annoying self. Phil had left for his own house a couple of days ago, in order to inform Ghostbur of Tommy's return. 

He hadn't been seen since. 

Techo was getting worried. What if he'd lost his only life? What if L'Manberg’s faction had figured out he was helping Techno? What if they’d turned on him? He couldn't lose another family member, not after losing one brother, not after bringing the other back from the brink of death. He stared at Tommy. No, he couldn't let him know. It was for the best.

\------

Dream came to meet him that night. Tommy was asleep in his new bed, had been for a while now, when Techno heard a knock at the door. He wasn't surprised by the masked figure that greeted him. 

"Dream," He simpered. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Cut it out, Technoblade. I know that Tommy's here-"

"Tommy? Who's Tommy? I mean, I know who Tommy is, but he definitely isn't here."

"I said cut it. He's here, Ghostbur told me."

Technoblade froze, mind racing. Of course that was what had happened. Phil had told Wilbur, who had probably blabbed to the whole of L'Manberg that the older knew where Techno was! They had probably locked up Phil, which was why he hadn't come back! Techno  _ knew  _ they should have been more careful -Ghostbur couldn’t seem to keep a secret for the death of him! They were most likely on their way here now, hungry for their 'revenge', or something equally trivial. Technoblade scoffed. They would have to find him first. Dream, however, Techno knew that ghostbur wouldn’t have told anyone about Tommy, which means that Dream must’ve tricked him into spilling, and since Dream already knew exactly where Techno lived, he had known exactly where to find Tommy. 

Dream’s smirk was audible in the smug tone of his voice: "You weren't expecting that?"

Techno dropped the facade.

"Fine. He's here. What of it? What've you done with Phil?"

"Oh, Phil? Phil's fine, don't worry about him. It's you and Tommy you should be worried about," Dream purred. "He was placed under house arrest by the President. They found a tracking compass on him - curious, I wonder where he could have come across that - and since only one notorious outlaw lives in the direction it pointed, it didn’t take long for them to figure out that it led straight to you. They’re going to ambush you. I decided to warn you."

"Why would you help me? What do you stand to gain?"

"Oh Techno, I've never been against you, remember? I like to think I've always been on your side, even when it seemed that I wasn't."

"You and I both know you don’t take sides, Dream. You just sow the seeds of chaos among the people. You, on my side? That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe not now, but it will. You'll see. I came to help you fight them. I want what you do, Technoblade."

"I don't want chaos anymore, I don’t want anarchy. I’m done with that life."

"You, a pacifist? How sweet. But anarchism isn't what we both have in common. We both want Tommy  _ safe _ ." Techno opened his mouth, habitually about to deny that he cared for Tommy in any way, but Dream continued. "Don't deny it. We both know you care for him; you're his older brother, after all. I only want to make sure he doesn't get caught in the crossfire of this fight. I wouldn't want him to get hurt, to lose his last life. You know that’s what’s coming; do you want that, Technoblade?"

The hybrid wordlessly shook his head.

"With the way L'Manberg’s citizens were acting before I left, well, I do wonder whether they’d notice if an arrow went astray. Whether they’d realise it had hit a target other than yourself."

Techno felt his resolve crumble. He had no allies, no one to back him up. His father had been imprisoned, his twin was dead, and his younger brother was in no condition to fight. He would be outnumbered easily by the people of L'Manberg, and if they stormed the house with Technoblade’s defences in their current state, then Tommy’s life hung in the balance. Techno had sworn to protect him, and he would do anything,  _ anything _ to keep that promise. With that last threat from the green bastard in front of him, Technoblade had no choice but to listen.

“You and I, Technoblade, we’re the same.” There was a different tone to Dream’s voice now, coloured, to Techno’s sensitive ears, with the mania of a man drunk on his own excessive power. “We were born bad, and we’ve lived bad, and we’ll die bad. But all I’ve ever wanted for this place is for everyone to live as one big, happy family’ - and now he spread his arms wide as his voice dropped in pitch, a low, mocking baritone - ‘and speaking of family: I think, pig, that all you want is yours.”

"And what's your solution?"

Dream smiled.

\------

  
  


"Why did you have to wake me up now?" Tommy whined. He buried his face further into his pillow. "It's not even morning yet!"

"Well, it's not that important, I suppose. I just got news about Phil, that's all."

"What?" Tommy shot up in bed. Techno had to suppress a smile at the sight of his younger brother's unruly bedhead. 

"Mmm, apparently L'Manberg found out that Phil's been visiting me, so they trapped him in an unbreakable prison."

"Those dickheads! We're gonna go break him out, right?" Tommy stared up at him with pleading eyes. Techno ignored the pang of guilt that ripped through him.

"Yes, that's why I woke you up. We need to leave soon before they catch onto our plan."

"Aw, hell yeah! We can be like robbers and shit, but with a prison instead of a bank! We'll be so incredibly cool after this, no one will challenge us!"

"Mm, but you have to get up and ready first."

"Already on it!" Tommy jumped up out of bed and scrambled downstairs, presumably to make some breakfast.

"It's for his own good." Technoblade whispered to the voices, their encouragement’s echoing in his ears.

_ It's for his own good. _

\-----

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time, no Tommy, we're not. You’ll know when we’re there."

"How do you know?"

"Tommy, he's in a prison. It’s an unsightly blot on the landscape, it's not subtle."

"Well neither are you!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You don't make any sense!"

They paused at the top of a particularly big hill, going silent at the sight in front of them.

"Why did they tell you where the prison is anyways?" Tommy asked. "Wouldn't they want to keep it a secret?"

Techno paused, thinking fast as Tommy stared impatiently at him.

"Well y'know, they thought I wouldn't be able to get him out. It's supposed to be 'impenetrable', with three layers of obsidian, mining fatigue effects, guards. They wanted to taunt me."

Even if Tommy didn’t quite believe his excuse - gods, Techno was a terrible liar - he seemed to accept it, still eyeing him suspiciously, but not bringing it up again. Techno’s shoulders relaxed, and he let out a relieved breath.

"C'mon, it's nearly sunset, and we have to find a way in before it gets dark."

They snuck around the perimeter. They had left their netherite armour behind as it was too shiny and noticeable, too risky for a stealth mission. At least, that’s what he'd told Tommy.

They walked the length of the prison, checking for any guards, something, anything, but found none. Tommy persuaded Techno to just go through the front door, which they did.

"They're pretty stupid for not having any guards keeping Phil trapped, right Techno? Does he even need us to rescue him?"

"Mhhm, pretty stupid."

They kept walking through the labyrinth of corridors. All the walls looked the same; for all his fabled navigating abilities, Techno couldn’t tell whether each new corridor they passed was truly new to them, or instead one they’d passed, and found their way back to again, in unending circles. Techno was sure Tommy had no idea where in the building they were, instead just following his older brother blindly. 

Finally, just as it seemed the twisting maze would never come to an end, they reached a barred iron door. It was completely surrounded by obsidian, save for what might have been an observation window, high above. There was a platform beneath the window, but the door at its end gave no access route to their lower level, leaving them to face the door and near-impenetrable volcanic glass. 

Techno watched Tommy make connections, immediately guessing that Phil lay on the other side of the door, and instead of just opening the cell door like Techno suggested, to his surprise Tommy began trying to break through the wall. His efforts were futile; the walls’ fatigue effect just made his movements slower and slower, until he could barely lift his arm. Tommy backed away from the box and laughed.

"Okay, fine, just open the door."

Techno did, drawing back several bolts and, through sheer force of will, hauling the weighty door open.

Tommy walked inside, calling Phil's name. Techno watched, shaking hands still resting on the door’s handle. 

The sound of an iron door slamming shut echoed through the cell and its sole occupant.

Techno heard Tommy’s feet echo as he rushed back to the door.

"Oi! Bitch! Lemme out, you prick, you shut the door on me! Phil isn’t in here, let's go check the other cells!"

Techno’s soft voice, muffled through the iron, was startling in contrast to his brother’s shouts. "No, Tommy."

Tommy audibly faltered.

"I- what? Why?"

"Phil isn't here."

"I know, I can't see him in-"

"No, Tommy. Phil isn't in this prison."

"What? Then why the fuck are we here? Look, this isn't funny anymore, just open the door."

Tommy's words became more and more panicked, but Techno remained calm.

"No. You have to stay in there."

"Techno, please, I’m really sorry. Open the door!"

"It's for your own good. I have to keep you safe, Toms, you're my little brother."

_ It's for your own good. _

Techno hears realisation dawn on his brother swiftly.

"You bastard! You bastard, you know nothing about what’s best for me! Being out of this cell would be for my own good!”

"Calm down, Tommy, this is what I mean. You’re so quick to anger. Trouble follows you like a shadow - you don’t see it, but I do. I can't see you get hurt again, Tommy. I've already lost Wilbur, I can’t lose you too."

"Techno, just let me out! I promise I'll be good, I won't cause trouble! I'm not - I’m not gonna fucking die, just let me out!"

Tommy’s shouts are desperate now. Techno forces himself to block it out. "I'm sorry Tommy, I already made a deal with Dream. He'll have people look after you while I'm gone. Don't worry, I'll be back for you. When it’s safe, you can come home."

"So what, you made a deal with the devil to protect me? You're Technoblade! You're my older brother! What deal holds power over you? I don't need anyone to protect me, you know that!"

"Exactly, Tommy. I'm your older brother, and as your older brother it's my job to keep you safe. I've done a piss-poor job of that so far. I'm not stupid. You think I don’t see the way you look at lava, the way you spend hours on top of your tower, staring at the ground below? The way you’re pushing us away. You brush us off, saying ' _ I'm fine _ ', but tell me this, Tommy, and honestly, okay? If people broke into our home, searching for me, and they found you instead, if they tried to attack you, to  _ kill _ you, answer me this, Tommy: Would you defend yourself?"

Tommy hesitated for a second before replying.

That hesitation was all the answer Technoblade needed, but he wanted to drive his point home.

"Put your hand on your heart and tell me, Tommy."

Techno heard Tommy inhale, steeling himself. He waited a moment, and then almost heard the lie fizzle out on Tommy’s tongue. There came an audible sigh. Techno hummed in acknowledgement.

"Exactly. It's for your own good, Tommy. It won't be forever, just until it's safe for you out here."

_ It's for your own good, Tommy. _

"Techno-"

Tommy spoke up, ready to start arguing again, but he trailed off as though hit by a sudden wave of fatigue. He had to have known there was no way that Techno was going to budge. Once he'd set his mind to something, he'd do his damn-well best to make it happen. There was no way Tommy was getting out of there unless Techno said so.

"Yes, Tommy?"

Techno could vividly imagine him chewing his lip, hands twiddling nervously and shoulders hunched in despair. He screwed his eyes up at the mental image.

"I- nothing. I'll see you later."

With a heavy heart, Techno nodded, turned from the door, and strode away.

  
  


\------

  
  


Hours later, the brother Techno had left behind felt the weight of the situation finally sink in. Tommy curled up on the floor, chest wracking sobs turning silent as he realised that no one was coming. 

He was alone, in the dark. 

Alone in an inescapable prison, and put there by his brother. There was no way he could get out; he was well and truly stuck until Techno returned. He curled up tighter, chest heaving and breath stuttering as he tried to keep quiet. His brother was right. Tommy  _ had _ been having those thoughts lately. He was scared of them, he was, but how else was he meant to feel when he was always  _ so, so alone _ ? The voices in his head demanded blood, and for miles around, there was nobody but him to satisfy them. 

_ The voices _ , Tommy thought bitterly. 

The voices had been growing louder and louder lately. He’d thought the mission to save Phil would distract them, but they'd been a constant presence since they left, constantly pointing out ways he could end it.

_ The lake is right there, Tommy. All frozen and cold. Would it be so bad, to finally feel numb? _

_ Your sword is at your hip, Tommy. You’ve known pain - that wouldn’t be pain. Warm blood, Tommy. Release. _

_ Isn’t that obsidian so lovely, Tommy? Wouldn’t it look prettier covered in red? _

Techo was right, Tommy wouldn't have fought back. He wouldn't have done anything, would've accepted his final death with little resistance. The thought sickened him, and the skin on his arms started to itch. Tommy felt like he couldn't breathe, started hyperventilating, lungs trying to draw in air, choking on the excess saliva caused by his crying. The itch in his forearms had become pain now, bright pinpricks of it. He clawed at them. He tore desperately at his skin, trying to make the feeling stop. It didn't work. His nails dug in over and over and over again, but he still couldn't reach the itch, couldn't  _ make it stop, please _ . He just wanted it to end, gods, he wanted it all to end. 

_ It's for your own good, Tommy. _

No one was coming back for him. He'd been abandoned again, left to rot.

Techno wasn't coming back, he was alone and trapped and Techno wasn't coming back,  _ he wasn't coming back! Let him out please, let him die, let him out, Techno? Where was Techno? Gone. He wasn’t coming back! Tommy was alone, he was alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone alone ALONE!!! _

Black spots clouded Tommy's vision. Blood ran in glistening rivulets down his arms, yet beneath it there was barely sign of an injury.

He couldn't even escape the prison by dying. He healed too fucking fast.

_ It's for your own good, Tommy. _

Techno's words filled his mind. He slowly stopped his movements, lying panting on his side, near choking every few exhales. He stared at his hands, noticing the blood and shredded skin clogged beneath his nails, and gagged. Techno was right, of course he was, he was  _ always _ right. It was for the best that Tommy was in the cell. It was safer here, he couldn't hurt himself, and the voices couldn't do shit to make it happen. Tommy deserved it, the solitude. He couldn't cause problems when he was alone, after all.

_ It's for your own good, Tommy. _

The words were soothing now, a reminder that his brother cared for him. His eyes closed, a slow smile spread across his face. Sleep greeted the blood covered child with open arms.

Far away, a blond haired man smirked beneath a porcelain mask.

_ It's for your own good, Tommy. _

  
  
  
  


**_End_ ** **.**

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Feel free to scream at me in the comments lmao.  
> Once again, a huge thanks to [Newt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilnewt) for their help, this fic was the result of multiple 15 minute writing sprees, and they somehow managed to make it flow together and make sense! They are so awesome and I love them ajdhehjs.
> 
> ALSO join [qar’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar) Discord server (the writer's block): https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm !   
> I spend most of my time on there lmao, and they're the ones who gave me the courage to write fics in the first place.
> 
> Stay safe everyone, and enjoy the new year! :D


End file.
